


He asks

by Gigi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comeplay, Hand Job, M/M, Public Sex, Teacher/Student, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus shows his lover the joys of a simple question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He asks

He asks me.

He asks me how my day was.

Always making sure I was happy with what I have done today, he always starts with his fingers brushing in my hair, his lips pressing close to my ear as he whispers. The loud sounds of the Great hall around us mute to the soft whisper of his voice. No one ever seems to notice, his hand in my lap just resting there, his lips so close to my ear. Do they think we are giggling over stories of the past?

Like two children? Do they not see his fingers gently brushing over my leg, moving up, up. My robes being pushed to the side, my face never showing it.

He asks me if I’d move closer.

His voice barely understandable it is so low, but yet I hear it. I press closer trying not to allow people to notice what I am doing. But there are too many things going on, too many people to really notice us. Sometimes I wonder if there is a spell, he has cast to make my little whimpers unheard.

He asks with his eyes if he can touch me.

He always so scared he’ll go too far, always so scared that I will turn away and not sit next to him again at lunch, not answer all he asks. I find myself falling into his eyes, as his fingers drift closer, closer to the part of that aches. He doesn’t seem to mind when someone calls his name, he doesn’t seem to think they will notice the sound of the zipper of my trousers being pulled slowly down.

He asks me if something is wrong.

Just so that the game is kept up, so that no one will notice what his hand is doing under the table, It has to be a spell, Snape sits across from me, there is a look in his eyes that I know is hate. He alone in the sea of people sees what I have become, the whimpering mass of passion for this man next to me.

When my lover’s fingers finally touch me I find that I can not look away from Severus’ eyes, his tongue slowly licking across his lips to clean the food from his lips, to clean away the sin that is burning hotly in his mind.

He asks me if I want more.

I can’t answer, I can’t tear my eyes away from Snape, I can’t tear myself away from the sweet fiery gaze of the potions master as my lover asks me with his touch to let go for him. As my lover touches me, soft rough skin of his hands. Other times I have always found myself looking upon all the people of the room wish and hoping that one of them would see. Just to know what it is like. Yet, that is what I have Snape for, I watch him he watches me.

He asks me the truthful sins.

If I had been a holy man I would bend down to pray for my sins, even though this scary, this is everything that I want. I can barely breathe , I can barely open my eyes as his fingers move along me. Touching me. Making me want to scream out.

He asks me to come.

He wants to feel it on his fingers, he wants to put his hand to my lips so that I will lick it all off. I take a drink of my pumpkin juice just so that I can bite the cup, so that I don’t scream out, so that no one will notice the pleasure in my eyes. I hear Snape’s voice, making a joke of how much I like my juice, and my lover laughs at that.

I think he knows, I think he knows what Snape is seeing, he enjoys it. Here on a stage, letting everyone see what a slut I can be. I want it. After one final moan, after one final forced gulp of juice I lower the cup. Forcing my breathing to return to normal. I can’t look at Snape, I can’t let him see the weakness in me.

He asks me if I want a taste.

I nod and lower my head slightly as his hand comes to pet my face, his fingers trace my lips. Our heads turned so that none can see his other hand coming up to offer me his fingers. His arm blocking the view of my lips sucking off my own seed. He has a grin like a wolf, licking his own lips.

He asks me if is sweet.

I can only nod as he pulls his fingers from my lips as his hand drops back down into my robes to fix them, he turns to speak someone while he does it. I just look down at the half eaten meal. I hardly eat any more at lunch, at dinner I don’t eat at all. Some say I am getting to thin. What choice would they make? Pleasure or Food?

He asks me to pass the salt with a silly grin.

This only brings my eyes back to his. I see the love, the passion of his own need, I can see it in him. He is giver, he takes when he wants, but loves to give. My own little sinful thoughts float in my mind. How would I repay the kindness he just showed me?

He asks me to call him Remus.

I just nod and smile saying, "Yes, Professor Lupin." For there is power in the name I give him, there is power in the game he plays with me. I would never want to take it away. Not here, not in the play area. For if the power was taken away would we be seen then? Yet, how many people know what my beloved Professor is doing to me under the table.

Snape does.

He asks me one last thing.

"Harry will you meet me tonight?"

I can only nod and be thankful that he is willing to play my little games.

**Author's Note:**

> (Please let me know if the rating on this is wrong, I will change it. As well if you see any mistakes, this was not beta'ed. Sorry about that.)


End file.
